


A Glance At Love

by YourAnimeFriend



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #Cousins, #Idiot In Love, #Lonely kid, #Love At First Sight, #Lovers, #Popular Kid, #Timeskip, #Volleyball, #angst, #brothers, #family, #spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnimeFriend/pseuds/YourAnimeFriend
Summary: Atsumu is a perfect boy with a perfect life that goes to Inarizaki. He has a twin brother, plays volleyball, every girl has a crush on him. Can get whatever he wants. He is adored. On the other hand their is a boy that goes to Itachiyama that no one likes. Always so lonely. One day Atsumu glances to his left while walking to the store and falls in love with the lonely boy...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 33





	1. A Glance At Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic!! I hope you enjoy I will update this every other day. The () means I’m talking to you guys outside the fanfic!! The ‘ means thoughts. The “” means talks

Atsumu is the perfect boy with a perfect life, he goes to Inarizaki. He has everything he wants. He has a twin brother named Osamu who has a boyfriend. He plays Volleyball. He is very popular with the ladies and Makes out with girls on Fridays. He has a shared apartment with his brother.

On the other hand their is boy that no one likes but his cousin Komori. He goes to Itachiyama. The kid is always wearing a hoodie on covering his head and covers his face with a mask. He is rumored to be in a gang so no one talks to him. Whenever he walks the halls of the school. He gets stares and judgments from the kids. They whisper and glance at him. 

Back to Atsumu 

Describing Atsumu he has an undercut with his natural black hair and has fluffy yellow hair. His brother also has an undercut, but his hair is grey and has blueish greyish eyes unlike Atsumu who has honey brown eyes. 

Atsumu was sent down to grab food items from the grocery that was down the block and you take a turn. He got out of the apartment with 50$ dollars to buy the needed items and the extra items that you just buy randomly. 

He starts walking not even a minute into the walk. He sighs so dramatically that if a reality TV show heard it they would hire him on the spot. He sighs but this time much more calm because he doesn’t want to waste his breath. 

His brother has sent him to the store to get a few items because he decided to make a sandwich. He was supposed to get Tomatoes, Lettuce and White Bread

( I’m so sorry I'm about to butcher his accent I’m still trying to get the hang of it.) 

Atsumu thought to himself ‘Why do I hav’ to go down and get the food? What can’t ’samu just get up himself and go? Ugh I feel so tired!!’ He rolls his eyes and hears a ding. Osamu sent texts to him, he grabs his phone out of his hoodie and texts back. 

**Osamu: Get som’ ic’ cream with ya**

**Osamu: Make sure to get eggs I checked the fridge and ther’ isn’ any.**

**Atsumu: Okay stop textin’ me I’m walking -_-**

**Osamu: You’re walking not driving!!**

**Atsumu: Whatever stop texting me. :)))**

Atsumu puts his phone back into hoodie then feels another ding. ‘Osamu I swear if you don’t stop that-‘ It was one of the girls he hooks up with on Friday’s after school. He checks the message. She wants to hook up but it’s a Sunday and he only hooks up on Friday’s. He tells her he doesn’t want to and stops texting her. 

He sighs sadly. He glances to his left and sees this handsome guy walk in the opposite direction of him. Atsumu’s face turns red. 

This guy was no joke he had curly hair that has some locks at the end of the hair. Pale white skin just like fresh snow. Light red lips like a growing strawberry. Red light cheeks that looks like he put makeup on. Very neat eyebrows that match his expression. Two beauty marks on his right side of his face on top of his eyebrows. He is built very well with muscles. He had a mask resting on his chin. This guy looks like he plays sports. A yellow hoodie that says ‘Itachiyama’ on the front and a backpack/book bag on both of his shoulders. This guy was a beauty- no wait- scratch that he was a walking angel. 

“Wait-“ Atsumu freezes. What was that suppose to mean. What do you want from this guy? Atsumu turns his body half way to the angel. The mysterious boy turns his whole body. Atsumu blushes. This guy is taller then him by a few inches. 

“W-what’ is y-yer n-nam’?!” Atsumu yells out a little too loud. The angel has a angry expression on his face, he rolls his eyes. He turns around and puts his hands in his hoodie and starts walking away. Atsumu the idiot he is, is just standing their. ‘Did I just get rejected?’ That’s the first time Atsumu ever got rejected. He felt horrible and helpless. 

Atsumu keeps on walking depressingly, in a few minutes he reaches Itachiyama Academy. Itachiyama and Inarizaki are close to each other so they are friends and rivals. ( I don’t think that’s true I don’t read the manga, but imagine that for this fanfic!! :) 

He sees two girls talking to each other. They have skirts on with white socks that reach their knees and a yellow hoodie on that says ‘Itachiyama’ on the front. They have back packs on. ( I know that isn’t their real uniform, but imagine-) 

Atsumu decides to talk to these two girls and ask them about that mysterious angel. ( he is talking about the boy :) 

“Excuse me ladies but did Itachiyama just finish school for the day-or no because it’s a Sunday.” They look at each other one is a blondie with brown eyes. And the other is a red haired girl with freckles and green eyes. 

The red haired girl talks to him. “ No the activity kids like us come on Sundays to school to do activities.” He looks at them head to toe.

“We do theater together.” Says the girl with blonde hair. ‘Hmmm’ he thinks to himself ‘now is the time to ask them about the boy.’ 

“Can I ask you a question?” They look at each other and then look at him and nod. They know he is from Inarizaki, it’s the only school that it five blocks away from them. 

“Their is a boy I saw who was wearing the same outfit like yours- he had a mask on and can you tell me his name?!-“ He stops and thinks negative thoughts ‘Holy crap they will think I’m ga-‘ His thoughts get interrupted by the blonde girl.

“Oh you mean _him.”_ The blonde says. He thinks ‘What’s that suppose to mean..?’ 

“What’s the suppose to mean by _him_ ” they look at each other and back at him. They look like they decided which of them says it. 

“Rumors has it that he is in some gang and no one will be near him but his Cousin.” ( Him and his cousins live in different apartments. ) 

Atsumu gluped ‘their was no way that angelic boy is in a gang.’

“Would you like to know his name..?” The blonde says. His eyes light up 

“Yes!” He screams desperately. 

“His name is....” 

***To be Continued*** 

Next Update: June 30 


	2. The mysterious boys name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu learns the boys mysterious name and something unexpected happens....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!! It's June 30 so i updated. sorry for typos. enjoy!!

“His name is…” The redhead cuts her blonde haired friend. 

“Are you that  _ desperate _ for his name…?” Without a second thought Atsumu’s brain jumps into action without him thinking about it. 

“YES!!!” The redhead and the blondie giggle and start laughing, he didn't know why it was so funny. 

“Well alright we will give you his name.” Atsumu rolls his eyes without them looking, he wanted to get the pretty boy's name and go to the store!! The girls both looked at each other and smiled, ‘When will i get his name!? I want it so bad!’ The girls both look at him and said it in unison- 

”His name is Sakusa Kiyoomi.” 

Atsumu’s eyes widened and his heartbeat either stopped or beated faster- he couldn’t tell. He felt as his word just crashed, it's not that he didn't like the name. But the fact that he  _ knows  _ his name now! Atsumu’s face was  _ red  _ very very  _ red.  _ He felt chills all of a sudden, he wanted to run away and dig a 6 foot hole underground and  _ die.  _ But why? Why did his world just crash? Why was he having a  _ panic attack?  _ He looked at the girls.

“Thanks.” They both nodded at him and had a soft smile on their faces. Itachiyama students were rather nicer than he thought they would be. He starts to walk in the direction of the store to buy lettuce, tomatoes, bread, eggs. He waves at the girls a “goodbye” they both look at each other and wave back. He hopes to meet them again and ask for their names. Atsumu sighs. Atsumu was in love with the mysterious pretty boy and the girls knew that too. 

  
  


Atsumu reaches the store. He grabs whatever is necessary for their dinner. He heads to the dairy aisle and grabs a carton of 12 eggs. He walks slowly so he can find the next item. He heads to the bakery and looks in the “fresh bread” aisle. He finds his and his brother’s favorite type of bread, white bread. He grabs bread and heads to grab his least favorite food, tomatoes. He grabs about 8 small and ripe tomatoes and puts them in the plastic bag, he sighs. ‘ I hope that I get to meet that pretty boy again soon.’ After that he goes to grab lettuce and thinks about one important thing he forgot to ask the girls. ‘Crap! I forgot to ask them if he is in a sport, he is pretty built.’ Maybe next time. 

  
  


Atsumu is now at the checkout section, he finds his favorite candy and scans it real quick. His total came out to be $15.05 dollars. His brother gave him too much money for things that are pretty cheap. Atsumu finds him out of the grocery store. It took him thirty minutes to get all of that. The girls may be gone by now, it's 7:10 for goodness sakes. 

He grips the grocery bag in his hands. He is thinking about that boy. Oh how he wanted his phone number. But at least he got his name, that's all that matters he will get his information.

Atsumu repeats his name over and over in his head. ‘What a beautiful name for a beautiful boy.’ Atsumu has a soft smile on his face, he usually has a fox-like grin smeared on his face 24/7. He passes Itachiyama Academy, he walks slowly to see if the two girls are still there. Luck is  _ not  _ on his side today, he thinks to himself. He is almost home, a  _ normal  _ person would have reached his home by now. But, Atsumu is not normal, he has to bring drama into people's lives. He has no shame whatsoever, that’s Atsumu for you. 

  
  


He decides to jog all the way to his shared apartment, he knows that he did more than enough jogging at Volleyball practice but he has all the energy to jog. The plastic bag starts to move up and down, side to side. He decides quickly to hug it to his chest, softly, he doesn't want the bag to rip.- He barges into his shared apartment.

  
  


“Samu, I'm home! I got the food!” Osamu comes downstairs to tell Atsumu to put it on the kitchen counter, gently. Osamu heads for the kitchen sink to wash his hands. Osamu finishes washing his hands and starts to make the sandwich. Osamu looks at Atsumu. 

“Welcome home Tsumu where is the ice cream?” Atsumu face palms himself and looks down. “My bad I forgot the Ice Cream.” Osamu rolls his eyes. He then puts the eggs in the fridge.

  
  


“Don't add tomatoes to my sandwich. I hate those.” Osamu just nods, Atsumu doesn't even need to say why, he doesn't have a reason why, he just hates tomatoes. Osamu starts with getting two plain white plates and putting in one slice of white bread in each plate. He then starts to add ingredients. First starts off with the slices of grilled chicken. Then ads lettuce to both sandwiches sitting neatly on top of the sliced grilled chicken. Osamu adds tomatoes to one of the sandwiches. Then adds the bread and gives the non tomatoes sandwich to Atsumu. 

Atsumu starts the conversation about  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi.  _

(I’m about to butcher their accents. I will try my best to get it right.)

“Samu, ya know a boy named  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi?  _ He goes to Itachiyama. The school down the block.” This catches Osamu’s attention. 

“Yes. He is rumored to be in some kind of gang. Itachiyama students are scared of him. The only person who he has is his cousin.” Osamu says. Atsumu thinks to himself, ‘There are those rumors again.’ 

“Do you think those rumors are true, Samu?”

“No. Tsumu.” 

*Atsumu sighs* Osamu stares at Atsumu. 

“What? Why are ya looking at me like that?” Atsumu says with curiosity filling his brain. 

“No reason.” Atsumu looks at him confused. He chomps down on his sandwich. ‘What was that supposed to mean?’ 

“Anyway I’m done Osamu. I'm going to take a bath and sleep. We have a practice game against Itachiyama tomorrow.” Osamu nods at Atsumu. Osamu was going to do the same thing. 

….. After their showers/bath ….. 

They were ready to go to sleep. After all, they do have a practice game tomorrow with Itachiyama Academy. A powerhouse school. Atsumu can feel his brother texting. Osamu was texting his boyfriend Suna good night. 

“Samu, good night.” Atsumu said softly. Tomorrow would be their first practice match against Itachiyama. 

“Good night.” Osamu said. 

...The practice game at Inarizaki.. (Btw they agreed to practice on the weekend, there is no school.) 

Itachiyama arrived at Inarizaki. Atsumu knee that  _ he wouldn’t  _ be here because there is a low chance that he plays volleyball, but Atsumu knows that he plays a sport because his body is built well. 

Itachiyama entered Inarizaki. Atsumu’s heart beated faster then ever. He thought he was gonna die!! Because…. 

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi was there.  _

*To be continued* 

Next Update: July 2…. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and his team are against Itachiyama what happens at the bathroom is shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late sorry about that. Sorry about typos too.

Atsumu’s heart started to beat faster than before, or rather his heart didn’t beat at all. He was dead. But he wasn’t dead just surprised.  _ Too surprised.  _ Atsumu look in the distance, there he was walking with a yellow hoodie covering his head. 

Atsumu felt as if the world was about to go blank. He could feel the heat of his neck growing and growing as he stared at him even more. He could feel his hot sweats on his body starting to become cold. He felt shivers down his spine. Was this okay? Is Atsumu going to be alright?! He couldn’t hear the clock in the gym that was tiking all day. 

Was Atsumu scared of meeting him or surprised? He couldn’t hear the footsteps of his teammates and Itachiyama’s team either. His vision is about to go blurry. He felt as he 

would faint, he needed to go to the hospital. His breathing go worse, Atsumu tried to breath but it led him to a panic attack. 

“Atsumu!!” He looked at where he heard his name being yelled so angrily. It was his couch. “Don’t just stand their!! Go and line up with your teammates!!” His coach pointed at him then to the line of Inarizaki teammates. He was telling him to go stand with them. He was really angry, Atsumu set a bad reputation for Inarizaki. He heard some of the Itachiyama kids snicker and quietly laugh.

Atsumu turned around slowly trying not to make eye contact with anyone, ‘That was embarrassing!!’ He thought to himself. He tried to walk to the line up where is teammates were. His heavy slow steps were filled with embarrassment and the regret of coming here. He looked at his teammates as he was half way close to them. His teammates looked at him in embarrassment, some didn’t even look at him, others face palmed themselves in hoping to dig a 6 foot hole and die. Way to go Atsumu. 

He reached the white line and stood next to his twin. His twin whispered near his ear. “Way to go Tsumu, ya embarrassed all of us in front of your crush.” Atsumu’s face was turning red, he felt heat behind his neck and behind his ear. “I don’t have a crush ya idiot!!” Osamu looked at  _ Sakusa.  _ Atsumu felt even more betrayed, and it’s by his own brother, flesh and blood. 

_ Everyone  _ knew that he had a crush on a loner boy that was sitting on the bench. Every one, no matter their race, age, gender. Young and old, black or white ( my apologies if I hurt anyone.) female or male. It was the whole world against him. He sighed. Both teams were ready to play, both teams bowed. “Thank you for the game.” Itachiyama and Inarizaki said together. 

Atsumu was their setter, he was the most important person on the team. Without him, who would set the most perfect and light tosses to everyone. Both teams got into their game play positions. Sakusa was still on the bench. ‘Is he a pinch server?’ Atsumu thought to himself. Sakusa was wearing a mask and a yellow hood on top of his head, arms in the hoodies pockets. Crochet down a bit, He was looking at the ground. It looked like he had headphones on, his phone was probably in his hoodie. 

Atsumu took a quick glance at him. Sakusa was silent, he didn’t look like he was breathing. A screeching sound of a whistle intruded Atsumu’s thoughts of Sakusa. The game was about to begin, Itachiyama VR Inarizaki. Everyone was heated, this is going to be an intense game between two powerhouse schools. 

Atsumu was the one to serve the ball, “OUT!!” The announcer said with passion in his voice. He was cheering for Itachiyama. Inarizaki looked at Atsumu, some mad, others confused. Atsumu never misses a serve, he scores five in a row for the team. Atsumu isn’t feeling good cause he saw the guy that he was rejected by. There was a horrible feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t shake off. Was he hungry? No that can’t be it, he ate well in the morning. Is he about to throw up in front of the couches, Itachiyama, the announcer, his teammates and his crush? 

“Atsumu!!” His coach yelled in anger. Atsumu flinched, he was yelled out by his coach, he got scared. Atsumu was Stalling everyone. He had to serve again. The whistle ran again for the 3rd time since his zone out. He got ready, ran, jumped and the ball was out again. Another point to Itachiyama without them trying anything. Good grief Atsumu. 

They let Itachiyama serve this one, while Inarizaki received this ball. Itachiyama’s setter served and it was a point for Itachiyama, because it hit the ground. What is wrong with Inarizaki today? They aren’t this bad at Volleyball. ‘Pull yourself together Atsumu!!’ He said to himself. 

…. After the game, it was lunchtime…..

“Yo Tsumu, come sit down with me and Suna.” Osamu said. Even though Inarizaki lost to Itachiyama, it wasn’t a big deal because they knew they had to get stronger at Volleyball. Atsumu sat down with his tray of food. There were some vegetables, and a sandwich.🥪 

He looked down at his food and silently chomped down. He was hungry from all that nervousness he had to keep inside him slowly building up. If any longer he would have a breakdown and everyone would have been watching. 

“Sooooo….” Suna has started to talk about  _ someone.  _ Atsumu looked up at him, still chomping on his sandwich halfway. Suna looked at him smirking.. “So why did you freeze up all of a sudden.” Atsumu looked at him, what did he mean by that? “What do ya mean, Suna?” Atsumu lies to Suna. Of course he knows what Suna is talking about, Atsumu never forgets his embarrassing moments. 

Atsumu finishes with his lunch, he uses his lunch as an excuse. Atsumu lies once more, “I have to go to the bathroom, to wash my hands cause I’m done with lunch.” He giggles. Suna eyes him up and down as he gets up. “Okay then.” Osamu says, still eating. He rushes to the bathroom, he doesn’t want to answer his embarrassing moments he had in game. He enters and his heart either stops or beats faster. 

  
  


_ Sakusa Kiyoomi is there, washing his hands.  _

__ *To be Continued* Next update: July 4th 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!!

Atsumu’s heart beated faster or was it rather dead but he didn’t know of it. Atsumu had just wanted to go to the bathroom to avoid Suna’s question. He’s avoiding everyone because they all know who he likes, or so that’s what  _ he thinks.  _ He thinks that everyone knows about his little crush, but his crush. He thinks everyone knows about how he was rejected. 

He walked, he wasn’t walking slowly and calmly, but more in a hurry, like he was running away from his life problems, maybe he is. He sighs.* Why did he get the short stick when it comes to luck? Why not Suna or his brother? His friends? The girls that like him? The boys that are jealous of him? Well whatever it is I hope in his next life he gets  better luck. 

Lady Luck wasn’t on his side when he came across  _ Sakusa Kiyoomi.  _ Lady Luck was sitting back and enjoying the drama while Atsumu over here was suffering. Was he drowning in his regret of taking a quick lazy glance? Was he falling into an endless pit of going to store in the first place? All he knew is that he wanted to be around Sakusa Kiyoomi. 

  
  


He lied about wanting to go to the bathroom to avoid such criticism. Lady Luck is not on his side. Atsumu gasps* Heavy black soulless eyes turn around and face him. Gosh. Kiyoomi’s eyes look like they can crush dreams and hopes in a second, they look like an endless pit filled with crushed hopes and dreams. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry for scaring ya like that.”  _ Wrong.  _ Sakusa wasn’t the one scared shitless, it was Atsumu, any person knew that. “What the hell are you doing here?” A raspy, harsh, not so smooth voice spoke. Atsumu was startled, he never expected Sakusa to speak with him. On top of that, like Atsumu the person he is, he found his “ mysterious” voice hot. 

Atsumu was standing next to the entrance door. Atsumu had a hard time to answer him, after what seemed hours of them staring at each other, Atsumu broke the silence. “I-I was just going to wash my hands, I'm done with lunch and I just wanna wash my hands!!” He put both of his hands in front of his chest pleading like he was a really innocent person. Sakusa rolled his eyes, annoyed. Atsumu dares to come closer than just stand there next to the doorway. I mean, Sakusa doesn’t own Inarizaki, right? 

He opened the sink gently trying to not make a noise and not trying to cringe at his poor less effort. Oh how Atsumu wanted to dig a 6 foot hole and die of embarrassment. He squeezed the soap dispenser, Sakusa looked at him with a death glare. Oh damn, scratch that- Atsumu is gonna die straight up and Sakusa would have to dig the hole and bury Atsumu. Atsumu looked at him clueless, his thoughts interrupted his staring contest with Sakusa. ‘ Look away Atsumu!’

Atsumu tried to look away, he finally managed to break their hard stare. He went back to washing his hands. The embarrassment in this room was astronomical, it was too loud!! Sakusa spoke, this time more quiet. “ Ya know that soap is not the best.” Atsumu looked at him, was this angel speaking to him? Atsumu’s face turned red, he could feel his neck burn. “Then what kind of soap is the best?” Great!! This was their first conversation, and it was about soap. That desperate, huh? 

Sakusa pulled out his own soap dispenser, it smelled like flowers, how cute. “Do you seriously carry that all around ya?” Sakusa nods to his question. It was a small container not a big one and you only had to squeeze to get soap. You can carry it anywhere you want with, great travel soap. Sakusa gave some to Atsumu, Atsumu had a really growing blush. “Thanks Sakusa-San.” He said that while rubbing soap in his hands together. “How do you know my name..?” 

Atsumu almost panicked, he was not gonna tell him about what happened.  _ I fell in love with you but you didn’t give your name so I asked Itachiyama students about you, I’m obsessed with you.  _ Atsumu was just not gonna say that even though that’s accurate. He looked for something to help him. Sakusa was just staring at him, confused. Atsumu glanced at his hoodie, it had a little metal tag. It was written on Sakusa _ Kiyoomi.  _ “Oh, your name tag on your hoodie has your name.. I just read it off, my apologies.” 

Atsumu turns off the sink and grabs paper towels and dries his hands as fast he could. Sakusa looked at him then at his name tag. “We’ll see ya later Sakusa-San.” Atsumu Gave a warm smile, not his typical sly fox-like smile. It was more of a soft smile, the one that probably can cure a disease. Atsumu turns around ready to head out of the bathroom when- 

He felt a grab on his wrist, it was harsh but he didn’t mind it- “You’re Atsumu, right?” Atsumu felt a growing blush rise on the back of his neck. He had never blushed this much in his life!! “Ah, yes!! I’m Atsumu, how do you know?” Sakusa giggles. That makes Atsumu heart beat explode. “Your coach yelled out your name.” Oh shit!! Of course his crush was listening. But he had headphones on, Atsumu thought he was safe. 

Atsumu’s face turned bright red. “Oh!! Um yeah, just worried and stuff-“ there is one thing that he remembered that interrupted his thoughts. Sakusa hasn’t let go of his wrist!! “Uh! Sakusa-San please let go of my hand.” Sakusa’s face turned a bit red, it wasn’t obvious unless you got real close. Atsumu couldn’t tell himself either. Sakusa let go, he apologized to Atsumu. “It’s alright! See ya later.” Atsumu said with a wide smile, all teeth. Atsumu started to head out, he didn’t have to cope with this fake personality anymore. 

Atsumu just thought about what happened. He smelled his hands, they were flower scented. ‘That’s so cute of him.’ Atsumu had a soft smile this time, he had soft red cheeks, he is in fact in love with Sakusa. 

  
  


“Suna! Osamu!! Let’s go practice some more!!” Osamu looked up at Atsumu who was happy, having a wide smile plastered on his face. “Tsumu Tsumu, we just got done eating, please calm down.” Osamu said with concerns in his voice. They usually never practice unless they have. A game the next day. Atsumu is always too tired to practice 

“When did you want to practice more?” Suna said, showing no signs of interest, like always. “Idk but I just wanna practice some more!! Please!!” Osamu and Suna rolled their eyes at Atsumu, “fine let’s go practice.” Atsumu didn’t want to practice but that was the first thing that slipped out when trying to make an excuse. 

They were alone just those three, it was 9 at night. Suna finally broke the silence between all three of them. “Atsumu, why did you keep staring at the yellow hoodie boy that plays for Itachiyama.” Atsumu froze in place, he had no idea what to say. ‘Crap! I gotta think of something and something fast!!’ Atsumu started to talk, he wasn’t doing well with talking though. 

“Oh! Because his headphones were nice!! So I wanted to know what company they were!!” Atsumu lies. 

  
  


Don’t worry everyone knows he is lying, Atsumu is a liar 24/7 he can’t be trusted easily. “You’re bad at lying bro.” Osamu states. Atsumu looked at Osamu up and down, trying his best to avoid y’all to him. He sighed* Suna and Osamu both looked at each other then at him. “Are you in love with him?” They said calmly in unison. Atsumu’s eyes widened, ‘What? Me? In love with loner boy?’ “I don’t like lonely people, so no.” Suna and Osamu looked at each other once more and back at him. Suna talked “He has his cousin with him.” “Look! I don’t have a crush on loner boy!!” 

  
  


“Can we just get back to practice? I didn’t do so well at our practice games with Itachiyama.” “Fine, let’s get back to practice” 

  
  


… After Practice …. 

  
  


“Okay it’s 12, let’s clean up the gym and go home.” Suna said quietly, he was exhausted from all the practice they did. The Miya Twins nodded in agreement, they were also exhausted. They cleaned up and left. “Bye Suna, see ya at school.” Atsumu said, he would walk ahead from those two because they would hug and say goodbye to each other. After all Osamu and Suna were boyfriends, but Atsumu has no one so he leaves. And because it would be awkward. 

  
  


He hears heavy footsteps behind him, “Gosh Tsumu you walk super fast ya know?” His brother walked beside him, trying his best to catch his breath. “Atsumu you like him ey?” Atsumu turned, “No.” “That’s not what your face says.” Atsumu feels his face, he quickly grabs his phone and goes to camera roll to check his face. It was red, he turns even more red when he notices his brother grinning. “Look!! I don’t like him!!” Another lie came out of his mouth. Osamu tolled hai eyes, “Whatever Tsumu, let's just get home.”

*To be continued*.

Next Update: July 6 

  
  



	5. Greetings Pikachu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry guys the last update was a mistake it was supposed to say July 4 but it said July 5. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

Osamu and Atsumu both got home, it was dark and quiet. They did turn off all the lights when they left for the practice match on a weekend. Atsumu turned on the lights, their eyes squinting and looking away from the light. They were in darkness then in sudden light. “Maybe I should have counted to 5 before turnin’ on the light-“ Atsumu said trying his best to adjust to the light. 

They proceeded to walk into their shared apartment. They shut the door, locked it and sat on the couch hopelessly. Atsumu sighed, not once nor twice but three times- “ Can you stop sighing so dramatically?” Osamu says that in an annoying tone. Atsumu rolls his eyes. “Sorry…” They spend twenty minutes awkwardly sitting there, very quietly. Atsumu finally decides to break the silence. 

“Samu, can you make us food? I'm starving to death.” 

“Alright, I will do it if you only answer my questions.” Osamu says, trying not to get attention from his comment. Atsumu was so dumb he agreed without knowing what kind of questions it was. Atsumu got up, “Hey! Idiot! Where are ya going?” Atsumu looked at him confused, Atsumu was sweating from all of that practice- “I’m going to take a shower do you not see me drenched with sweat?” 

“Okay then, imma make the food then shower, Tsumu Tsumu.” Atsumu went upstairs dramatically, he wanted to call it a day, he was tired. If the world was some survival game he would have died from how tired he is. Atsumu turned on the bath and plugged the hole for draining water. Atsumu is gonna take a bath not a shower, he doesn’t have much energy to stand. He puts his hands on his sides, he feels as if he is gonna take a nap in water. 

Atsumu starts to fall asleep, he is trying his hardest to stay awake. ‘Keep your eyes open Myself.’ Atsumu thought to himself, it looks like he doesn’t want to drown after all. 

….. 

  
  


Atsumu wakes up to water filling up his nose, ears and mouth. His hair is floating, his eyes are starting to get red, he opened his eyes in the water. Water was entering through his eyes. Gosh!! It felt like hell. He was getting dizzy, the water was starting to get cold. He sits up as fast as possible, his life is on the line. Atsumu gasps heavily for air. He got goosebumps all over his body cause he came in contact with the air filling the bathroom. He gets out of the water and dries himself. He wraps the towel around his waist, leaves the bathroom and goes to his room to find clothes. He puts on his comfy Pikachu onesies on. 

  
  


He goes downstairs to find his brother sleeping on the couch, “You good? Are you asleep Osamu?” No noise came for about 30 seconds, Osamu was asleep. In deep deep sleep, probably thinking about his boyfriend Suna. Atsumu decided not to wake him up, instead he only saw one plate full of food and one plate empty. His bastard brother ate without him, he was probably getting so hungry from waiting for his brother. 

  
  


There is a cup of water, the water is still cold because of the ice in it. There is a bowl of rice, a plate full of slices of meat and a small bowl of kimchi. He sits down to eat by himself, quietly and thinking about  _ Kiyoomi.  _ He sighs sadly to himself, why did Lady Luck not take his side like she always does? ‘Did she get fed up with me?’ ‘Is Lady Luck mad at me?’ Atsumu thinks to himself, the only thing he is questioning is Lady Luck and her logic. 

Atsumu stops eating half way. He moves the food farther down the table. He puts his head on the table. He starts to cry! He tries his best to cry quietly about his Prince Charming. Atsumu looks stupid, having his head on the table crying hopelessly. To make it even funnier he is wearing his pikachu onesie. Atsumu looks like an idiot. If his brother is awake he would have recorded the whole thing and sent it to all his friends. He folds his arms and rests his head on his folded arms. He sniffles quietly, his eyes are red and tired.

He gets up and brings back the food closer to himself. He starts eating again, quietly with a sad frown. Is he crying because Lady Luck betrayed him or because he has a crush and his crush may not like him back? Eh. Whichever you choose is the correct answer. He finishes all of the food that was once on the table. All of his crying has made him hungry, he set a new record and ate that in 2 minutes. He got up slowly pushing the chair and having his hands on the table. 

‘I will just call it a night-‘ suddenly the doorbell rang, it scared Atsumu half to death. He walked to the door.. Did he honestly forget that he was wearing a onesie? Well whatever. He doesn’t care because he knows that it’s usually his teammates or the neighbors. He honestly does care. He opened the door so casually like he ain’t afraid if they see him in the pikachu onesie. It was Osamu’s boyfriend, Sun Rintarou. “Hey Suna. What’s up?” 

  
  


Suna looks worried, scared, it’s like he just saw a ghost- “WHERE IS OSA-“ Atsumu covered Suna’s mouth with his hand. “Will you shut up?!” Atsumu whisper shouted at Suna. He then points at Osamu sleeping on the couch, with his phone in his hands. Suna sighs. Atsumu removes his hand from Suna’s mouth. “Come in!! Don’t just stand at the doorway.” 

Suna nods and enters their shared apartment. Suna carefully lifts Osamu’s head so he can sit there with Osamu’s head on his legs. 

“Suna? You good? It’s like 2 am. What happened?” Atsumu looked directly at Suna with his rest face. Suna looked back at him, he frowned. “I was in the middle of texting Osamu but he didn’t respond, so I came here in a flash.” Atsumu remembers a faint noise that he heard from all that crying, it was Suna texting Osamu. Suna pets Osamu’s hair, “Ew! Don’t act all lovey dovey in front of my face!” Atsumu screams a bit loud but not loud enough to wake up his brother. 

Suna gets up without waking Osamu up, “Hey, where are you going?” Atsumu says in curiosity. Suna looks at him, “Sorry, I told my mom that I had to check on my boyfriend and I would be back in 15 minutes.” Atsumu nodded his head. Suna heads for the door and closes it shut. Atsumu decides to carry Osamu to his bed because the couch ain’t the best place to sleep. He then heads downstairs. Atsumu sits on the couch and watches anime. Not even 10 minutes later the door bell rings. 

  
  


‘It’s probably just Suna because he forgot to kiss his boyfriend goodnight.’ Atsumu thinks, he slowly opens the door. He closes his eyes. “Okay Suna, you forgot to kiss my bother, just get in the house and go kiss him or some-“ Atsumu stops talking- he is greeted by a terrified  _ Sakusa…  _

  
  


*To be continued.* 

Next Update: July 8 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be adding tags so hang in there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!! This chapter was a bit hard so sorry if it’s a bit shorter. There is a bit of swearing in this chapter.

Atsumu’s heart stopped working, its deadass stopped working. Why? Why him? In front of him is the man of his dreams with a red hoodie and black tight jeans on, his hands in his hoodie. Atsumu looked disgusting, he was wearing a yellow pikachu onesie with a hoodie of Pikachu’s head. This is where his world shatters once again but the guy that he likes. 

  
  


_ Oh how Atsumu wants to shut the door flat face on him without any words hoping that Sakusa wouldn’t knock on the door and just leave. How he then wanted to go to the garage of the shared apartment to get a Shovel. Go back to his shared apartment and open the door to their backyard then close it. Dig a 6 foot hole on the ground very quickly  _ _ but quietly so nobody hears a “murder” going on and buries himself in. The stone on his grave says the cause of his death which is obvious because this is Atsumu we’re talking about, ‘Died from too much embarrassment.’ All of doing that with no emotion on his face because this was the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him. It doesn’t even phase him.  _

He is brought back to reality by Sakusa speaking to Atsumu quietly, it’s 2 am-! “Um hey, you dropped this Atsumu.” He shows him his Inarizaki Jacket. Come to think of it, Atsumu doesn’t recall that he had it on him- crap! He had forgotten it and Sakusa, the angel himself had come and returned it! “Thanks!! How did you know that I lived here?” Atsumu was waiting for some psychotic answer like, “I followed you here because I’m in love with and I can’t bear it when I see you with someone else.” Or he thought about this one, “ The truth is that I really liked you and I took the jacket without you noticing so I can return it, I’m going to go yandere for you.” Some wild imagination Atsumu has. 

  
  


He is then interrupted by Sakusa. “ I asked a black haired boy that had black eyes.” Sakusa was talking about Suna.  _ Oh.  _ Atsumu felt  _ dumb.  _ Because first of all, the onesie that he was wearing. It’s a surprise that he didn’t close the door on Sakusa’s face, rush to change, then open it acting like that never happened. Second, the fact that he had weird imaginations about Sakusa being a stalker, yandere, sex god, angel, etc. Atsumu is all over the place with his imagination. 

They stand there for what seems to be years- nope, it was decades- scratch that it was centuries!! The air felt as if it got really light, you couldn’t even breath. To make matters worse, Sakusa looked Atsumu straight in the eye!! The air felt heavy and hot, you couldn’t breath in it very well it was suffocating. On the other hand, Atsumu was getting chills down his spine. His body was drop dead cold, all the sweat on his body was freezing. The air that touched his body was chilling. Now he wasn’t joking, he actually wanted to dig a 6 foot hole and disappear. Someone kill Atsumu. 

  
  


“So? I like your Pikachu Onesie.” Atsumu was about to drop dead right there and then. Sakusa noticed his onesie!! Maybe Atsumu wants to move to another country and fake his death, he really is embarrassed. “Thanks.” Atsumu said flat faced, oh how he wanted to run to the nearest bridge, jump off without screaming because this was too much for him. Hit the water hard, head first to make things better. Sakusa looked at Atsumu awkwardly, oh how Atsumu regretted saving himself from nearly drowning. “What brings you here?” Atsumu slips that out of his mouth. This was the biggest regret ever, ‘Crap!! He told me he came here to return my Jacket, am I that dumb?!’ “I told you silly. I came here to bring you your jacket.” Sakusa says in a really hot, sweet, sexy low whisper voice. 

All with a hot face too!! Atsumu’s neck, ears, cheeks and throat turned bright red. Sakusa starts talking in his sexy whisper voice that you would hear in those romance movies where the two main characters have a romantic moment. Sakusa hands him his jacket, “Here you go Miya, I will see you sometime else.” Atsumu turned even more red, he was about to explode and he wouldn’t even mind exploding. Sakusa begins to walk away from the apartment and head home. “Wait!” Atsumu calls out so desperately, like the world is ending and he will never see his Prince Charming ever again. 

  
  


Sakusa turns around his hair moving so flawlessly and he looks like a goddess under the street lights. Atsumu freezes up, ‘Come on Atsumu say it.’ He tells himself to speak, oh how he regrets being born. “Would you like to come in? It's just me and I can’t sleep like my brother.” Sakusa nods silently, he starts to walk towards the apartment, head down. Atsumu has  _ those  _ thoughts you have about your crush. ‘What if he strikes a move on me?’ Atsumu thinks dirty of all the possible things he and Sakusa can do. “Sakusa, can you wait here for a minute, outside, I will be right back.” Sakusa silently nods softly. Atsumu closes the door gently and looks at his and his brother's apartment. He shrugs. There are socks, paper, cans of energy drinks, plates that have not been washed. ‘It’s now or never you Asshole.’ 

Atsumu has repeated words in his head, ‘You’re such an asshole for not cleaning up!’ Atsumu quickly picks up the paper throwing it in the trash, he puts the dirty plates in the sink stacking on top of each other. He picks up the socks and other clothes, walks towards the laundry room to put them in the washer. He throws away the cans of energy drinks in the trash. He washes his hands and dries them with the towel sitting on the counter. He is proud of himself, he set a new record in cleaning, 1 minute and 43 seconds. He opens the door to see Sakusa standing there with his phone in his hands. “Sorry about that Sakusa, please come in.” Sakusa walks into the apartment. 

  
  


*To be Continued* 

Next Update: July 10 

  
  
  
  
  



	7. 90 Day Fiancée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was a bit late. I hope you enjoyed this.

Sakusa walked into the apartment and stopped at the entrance just enough for the door to close. His eyes quickly and quietly scanned the place. There was a gray couch and a white couch, a big Tv in front of the couches. Behind the couches are a kitchen and a table that has four seats. There is an upstairs that probably leads to the bathrooms, rooms, laundry room. “It looks nice.” Sakusa says deadass in his normal sarcastic voice. Atsumu looked at him, “Thanks, I keep it clean.” Sakusa giggles in a low and soft tone. Atsumu turns white like a ghost then a shade of red like a strawberry. 

Sakusa walks over to the couch and sits on the left side of the couch. Sakusa removes his mask from his face to his chin. Atsumu’s  heartbeat accelerated, why does Sakusa have to be so cute?! Atsumu sits on the same couch as him but not near him. “What would you like to watch?” Sakusa looks at him to respond to his question. He shouldn’t have done that because Atsumu is having a hard time breathing. The stupidest answer comes out of his mouth, oh how Atsumu wanted to strangle himself to death because of this embarrassment. 

  
  


“90 Day Fiancée.” Atsumu said it so casually that it would make the whole world laugh at him, but not Sakusa. Sakusa had a light small smile on his face, it was so sweet that the whole world stopped working. “Okay, I will watch whatever you want since this is your house.” Atsumu sighed in relief, it wasn’t a big sigh for Sakusa to notice it. Atsumu turns on the TV to go to YouTube and puts it on “90 Day Fiancée.” What they were going to watch sounds something like that a married happy couple would watch, they are far from that. “Which dramatic couple should we watch? Sakusa?” Atsumu turned to Sakusa, why has he gone quiet all of a sudden. 

Atsumu’s heart has stopped working- he is gonna die! Sakusa was looking at him with a small smile and big sparkly eyes. It wasn’t the usual dull black eyes that can crush hopes within a minute. No it was like looking at the black night that had many shiny beautiful stars. All Atsumu wants to do is kiss him but- he can’t. What would Sakusa think? Disgusted because he got kissed by a random guy and straight up leave without saying a word? Get really angry at Atsumu and start cussing him out on kissing him and leave? Yell at Atsumu and have Osamu wake up from his sleep and break the two up? Or rather… he wouldn’t mind more kisses since he possibly enjoys them..? 

The clicked on a 90 Day Fiancée episode it was named, ‘These two are in love but have different personalities.’ Something that he can only relate to with Sakusa because Sakusa doesn’t love him back. It’s sad to think that your crush never had feelings for you but you were madly in love with them and you just wanted them to be happy even if they aren’t with you. Atsumu had a small frown that wasn’t visible to the eye. Atsumu starts the episode in hopes of not thinking about Sakusa. Sakusa finally spoke because they were five minutes into their episode and the awkwardness of all of this was astronomical. “Why are you upset Miya?” Oh gosh!! Now it was more awkward, Atsumu turns to him and stops focusing on the TV. 

Atsumu can’t help but just freeze, oh how he wishes for his mouth to never speak another word again without permission by his brain. He can't even think about anything, nothing at all just when this thought popped up in his head.  _ He is still in his Pikachu Onesie!!  _ He turns to look at his outfit, oh god he was out of words. He was brought back by reality with a simple tap on the shoulder by Sakusa. He flinched and jumped up a bit and scooted more. Sakusa just gave him a roll in the eye meaning he is being just overly dramatic. Atsumu blushes for a second, “Sorry..?” Sakusa looks at him up and down, scamming him slowly but not closely. 

  
  


“You have a nice Onesie on.” Atsumu wishes that Sakusa would not bring up his onesie that he was wearing, but he did bring up the onesie. “Imma go change out of this wack-“ Atsumu was interrupted by the raven, “I think it looks cute on you.” Sakusa said it so straightforwardly with no emotion on his face. Atsumu blushes, now Atsumu wants to keep it on because he just got a complaint from his crush!! “I look cute in it?” Sakusa shakes his head carefully and slowly, “I didn’t mean it like that but sure.” Once again Atsumu is heat broken. 

  
  


…… 

  
  


It’s 8:30 AM. Atsumu wakes up on his bed, he gets up slowly trying to process everything that happened yesterday. ‘What happened yesterday..?” He gets out of the bed still with his Pikachu Onesie on, he goes to the bath. He sits there thinking about what exactly happened yesterday there was something going on and he can’t remember. He slaps his head trying to make it focus and go into his darkest and deepest thoughts. He has a furrowed expression on his face, he can’t get anything out of yesterday’s night. I mean it was only 6 hours of sleep, how could he forget? 

  
  


He has been in the bath scrubbing, washing and thinking about yesterday for 30 minutes. Him and his brother have school today. He finally gets out of the bath wrapping a white towel on his waist, he goes to his closet to get dressed into his uniform. He heads down stairs for breakfast, his brother is in the kitchen cooking for the both of them. After breakfast they walk to their school, dead silent with each other. There scrolling through social media. 

… After school 

“Bye Suna!” Osamu yells at his boyfriend. Once again Atsumu feels disgusted. “Tsumu imma talk to Suna for a bit, Okay?” Atsumu rolls his eyes, he finally speaks after a pause. “I’m going to the public playground.” 

Atsumu arrives at the public playground, his eyes scan the place. He has been to this playground when they have moved together for their shared apartment, 7 months. He sees some of mother’s playing with their kids having a great time. He sees some of the mother’s on their phones not paying attention to their kid(s). He sees kids crying cause they got hurt while their mother is trying to calm them down. He sees kids playing tag with each other. He sees toddlers on the toddler swings or the small slides with their parents helping out. He sees people biking with someone or them alone. He sees people walking their dogs whether on their phone or on their skateboards. This place is just like any other playground, chaotic. 

Atsumu takes off his backpack and sets it on the bench. He then proceeds to sit next to his backpack. He comes here once in a while to breath the fresh air of chaos. He looks to his right where he thought no one was sitting- wrong! It’s  _ Sakusa.  _

  
  


*To be Continued.* 

Next Update: July 12 

  
  
  



	8. Playground of Love

Atsumu gasped slightly. Sakusa looked at him immediately, he was startled by the gasp that Atsumu had let out. Atsumu broke the silence and their staring contest by speaking shakily. “Hey Sakusa.” That's all. That’s all he had said, just a simple “hey.” Atsumu let his eyes speak for him by staring at Sakusa. Dakusa took off his mask and put it under his chin. Sakusa nodded, it was so awkward, it felt as if it was just them. But in reality, there are mothers freaking out, kids quiet and loud, kids bullying other kids, mothers not paying attention to their kids. There was also an area for fathers and mothers to talk to each other. People were fishing because there was a lake next to the playground. There were fathers with their kids, on the slides or on the swings. There were kids with no parents, just them and their friends trying to act cool. People were on bikes, skateboards, roller skates. One word to describe this playground was chaos. But this playground had lots of emotions, anger, happiness, sadness, depression, laziness and  **_love._ **

  
  


Sakusa and Atsumu were sitting on a bench, viewing the playground and the chaotic mess. It was just them, all alone on that bench. Even though there were many people surrounding them, they felt alone. Atsumu had his hands on his sides while Sakusa hand his hands on the bench, near his thigh. They weren’t looking at each other no more, they were staring away from each other pretending to be busy. Atsumu had a light blush on his cheeks, Sakusa had no blush, just his pale face dead pretty face. Atsumu wanted to try the conversation again, he wanted to say something but nothing popped up in his blank stupid blind. Sakusa started this time, “I just got out of school, I’m guessing you did too?” Atsumu nodded silently and slowly, trying not to look at him. If he looked at Sakusa, his blush would grow even more. 

  
  


You're wondering why this was so embarrassing for the both of them? Maybe because the other day Sakusa came to Atsumu’s house to crash in for a few hours while watching the cheesiest channel on YouTube. It was so awkward because they never were in love nor were they good friends really. It would be straight up weird if someone asked you to watch 90 Day Fiancée with them without you knowing them really. (Back to the awkward situation.) Atsumu sighed, he tried his best to sigh not so loudly so Sakusa wouldn’t hear it. Atsumu tried his best not to sigh in the first place, but it just had to come out- Sakusa looked at Atsumu, Atsumu could feel black, soulless eyes staring at him. Atsumu just kept staring at the distance. Atsumu’s neck turned to a shade of red, Atsumu began to say “What’s up?” Sakusa taps on his shoulder, Atsumu flinches and turns around to face Sakusa. 

  
  


“Would you like to go somewhere less crowded.” Sakusa said with a small smirk, Atsumu was not ready to do  _ it.  _ But maybe he was, he wasn’t sure all he knew was that he liked Sakusa but he would never tell him unless he would die. He wants to tell him on his deathbed to save him from the embarrassment. 

Sakusa gets up and grabs Atsumu’s wrist, Atsumu helplessly follows him. Sakusa let’s go of Atsumu’s wrist, oh how Atsumu wishes that Sakusa would grab his wrist the entire way. They walk together not looking at each other, Sakusa knows where he’s going while Atsumu is following a long, mind filled with curiosity. 

  
  


‘Maybe we are going on a romantic date night and watching the moonlight on a dock?’ ‘Or maybe we will go to a club with amazing music and have a good time!’ ‘We can go to a kitty cafe and pet the cats there.’ Atsumu thought to himself, there was more and more curiosity, he had imagined so much but these were just a few. They were now in a neighborhood, probably Sakusa’s house because these houses are close to school. Sakusa stopped walking when he got to a certain house. Atsumu bumped into his back- Sakusa turned with a worried look on his face, “Are you okay, Atsumu?” Sakusa cupped Atsumu looking at his nose, checking if he was okay. Atsumu turns 50 different shades of red and has the urge to touch Sakusa’s hands that were on his face!! 

Atsumu couldn’t hold it in and let out a soft low moan- He blushed and looked away, telling himself to not look at the man in his dirty naughty dreams. Sakusa began to take, softly like in those romance shows where they have a moment- “That was really cute of you, can you moan more?” Atsumu’s heart skipped beats, he is absolutely gonna explode!! 

  
  


Sakusa removed his hand from Atsumu’s cheeks, he put his hands on his side. “ Let’s go into the apartment, shall we? Miya Atsumu.” He said everything normally and calmly except for ‘Miya Atsumu’ he said his name with a rather sexy, low imitating voice. Atsumu’s heart jumped out of his body, his heart was pumping and he was going inside Sakusa’s apartment!!  **_ALONE!!!_ **

What happens if Sakusa  _ does something?! _ What will Atsumu do? Just let himself be taken advantage of?! Would he allow it? Will he enjoy it?! What happens if this was all a trick to fuck with Atsumu?! What if Sakusa doesn’t like him?! What happens if they  _ do it?! _

Will they have a good relationship after all of this?! Will they become boyfriends?! Is this all a scam or a one night stand?! What if there are other guys in there ready to pounce on Atsumu?! Does he want to enter now?!  _ Will  _ he enter?! Why is so much happening in no amount of time?! What if Sakusa just wants to chat?! What happens if Atsumu finds out that Sakusa isn’t in love with him?! Will time stop if he steps foot into the apartment?! Will the world come crashing into a dark hole forever?! 

Atsumu froze there with his thoughts, thinking rapidly about everything that has happened in his life. Sakusa puts his hand on his shoulder. Atsumu gets a bit stiff and looks up at a grin with Sakusa’s mask on his chin. Sakusa looks like a villain from an anime or tv show! 

Atsumu froze at what Sakusa said that moment he looked at him. 

  
  


“Wanna go inside, baby?” 

*To Be Continued* 

Next Update: July 14 

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Atsumu was brought back to reality with a gentle tap on the shoulder- all of that was just a daydream. He is still at school, 5th period. “Are you okay Mr Miya?” His teacher, Mrs Sheeno said. “Do you need a drink Mr Miya?” All eyes went on him, they were all piercing at him waiting for his next answer. “I’m fine, Mrs Sheeno.” Atsumu said with a shaky tone. ‘Let’s get this straight, I didn’t go to the park and I didn’t have a moment with Sakusa.’ He said, thinking about that day dream. Atsumu suddenly has the edge to embarrass himself in front of the whole class by interrupting the teacher. “Mrs Sheeno? Can I get a drink from the fountain?” Mrs Sheeno turns around to look at him. She nods, she then continues to teach the class. Atsumu gets out of his chair with all eyes on him, he goes to get a drink to refresh his mind. 

…. 

  
  


School was over it was time to go home or go to your activity or sport. Atsumu and Osamu have volleyball practice with the rest of the team in the volleyball gym. Their on their way to the gym with their sports uniform, Osamu is ready to practice. But Atsumu just wants to go home and finish that day dream he had about Sakusa. What was gonna happen at Sakusa’s apartment? Atsumu is brought back by a snap and a question from his brother, “You alright?” Atsumu looks at Osamu, “Ya I’m fine.” He lies to Osamu, all he wants to do is see Sakusa. They enter the gym, it’s a different atmosphere. You can’t breathe, you sweat more than unusually, the pressure is high in the gym. Atsumu heads to the bathroom, he washes his hands with soap. He thinks about that one encounter with Sakusa, he smiles to himself. 

  
  


He heads to the locker to change into his outfit. He changes into his athletic uniform, thinking about Sakusa. He wishes he was there staring at him while changing. He wants to see Sakusa, but not just see Sakusa, do things with him. In the locker, he is alone because Osamu is dressed ahead of him and is now talking to his boyfriend in the gym. He wishes that he has a relationship like Osamu and Suna. Sweet and caring. But he can’t even get the best of the best. Atsumu sighs in frustration, he finishes dressing up and sits on the bench in the lockers. He sits there with a blank expression, his thoughts about Sakusa get interrupted. “Come on Tsumu.” He hears as Osamu sits right next to him on the bench. “ Somethin’ bothering ya?” Osamu asks in a soft tone. Atsumu looks at his brother in frustration. Atsumu shakes his head. “What’s wrong Atsumu?” “I don’t know, I want to see  _ someone  _ but I won’t tell you who.” Osamu chuckles at Atsumu’s answer. “What’s funny Osamu?” “You don’t have to tell me who, I know already.” Atsumu froze at his answer, there is no way that Osamu knew who. “No you don’t Osamu!!” Atsumu began to pout, Osamu just stared at him smiling because they both  _ knew  _ Osamu was right. “Whatever floats your boat.” Osamu calmly says with confidence ready to leave. He stood up and was about to walk out, “If you keep thinking about Kiyoomi Sakusa, you will collapse.” 

Atsumu went frozen, his world and reality were about to crash. Did he just hear that right?  **_“If you keep thinking about Kiyoomi Sakusa, you will collapse.”_ **

That was harsh and Osamu said that in a really friendly tone. How did he know? Why did he know? What will Osamu do? Will Osamu tell Sakusa that his stupid brother likes him? Will Osamu tell the whole school that his brother likes a guy from Itachiyama Academy? How will Atsumu’s fangirls react? What will the fangirls even do? Cry? Most likely. Hunt Sakusa down? Maybe Kidnap Atsumu? Probably. Make fun of Atsumu for liking a  **guy?** Maybe. This is bad. Atsumu was just frozen, he was yelled back to reality by his coach. “Miya Atsumu!! Stop daydreaming!!” The Inarizaki high school boys volleyball team coach yelled. Atsumu wasn’t frozen no more, he was wide awake, ready to play and get this over with. He got up from the bench at the lockers and started heading towards the gym. 

Atsumu was in his gym outfit, he wanted to stop thinking about Sakusa and go home!! He wanted to watch his daily anime and watch drama. He wanted to annoy his brother at home. He didn’t want to see Suna and Osamu being all lovey dovey with each other as it brought him sadness. He wanted to go home and take a bath!! He wanted to dress in his Pikachu Onesie and chill. But if he goes home, Osamu will start ranting about how Atsumu likes Sakusa. Osamu wants to question Atsumu about his crush for Sakusa? How long was this going on? How long did he like Sakusa? How long did he have to keep his cool around Sakusa? When did this happen? How did this happen? Does Sakusa like him back? What will happen afterwards? Why is this happening? How is this happening? Is the world real? Are they real or pixels? Is Sakusa real? Why did life throw this at him? Why is luck on everyone’s side but his? Does Atsumu want to cry and collapse about this? YES!! Does Atsumu want to confess his love to Sakusa but can’t because he is too afraid? YES!! How will Sakusa take it though? Will he slap Atsumu for liking him? Maybe kiss him back if Sakusa feels the same way? Why is this so unfair? Why wasn’t Atsumu’s day dream about Sakusa real?! He wants to be held by Sakusa and Sakusa  _ only.  _ If Atsumu does confess and gets rejected, he will never date anyone because his heart belongs to Sakusa and  _ death.  _

  
  


Atsumu enters and starts to stretch his body, every position possible with his eyes closed because he is an idiot. He looks like an idiot while doing that. If anyone that doesn’t know he is stretching, they would call the cops on him. Atsumu breathes in and out and opens his eyes to Itachiyama volleyball players staring at him, including Sakusa!! Atsumu is about to die!! 

*To be Continued* 

Next Update: July 16 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. My TikTok @ is idkwhattonamethisomg follow me I can’t dm because im round but if I comment on a video don’t be shy and write HI!!


End file.
